Technologies for performing fingerprint authentication at the time of using a mobile communication terminal or the like and securing the security of the mobile communication terminal are known, as shown in US 2015/0036065A.
US 2015/0036065A is an example of background art.
However, in the case where the technology shown in US 2015/0036065A is used, some of the functions that are installed in the mobile communication terminal can be utilized for a given period during which the security of the mobile communication terminal is disabled.
Note that a user may input private information, such as an e-mail password, a credit card number or the like, for example, using a mobile communication terminal. When the user inputs the same character a plurality of times in the case where the user has set private information as the learning target, the learning function that character input is provided with will learn the private information.
As a result, the learned character will be displayed as a prediction candidate, by inputting part of the character. In particular, in the case of sharing use of a mobile communication terminal or the like, there is a possibility that the learned character will be displayed as a prediction candidate of other users, giving rise to a problem in terms of privacy protection. Also, it is not efficient for the user to delete characters that have been explicitly learned.
Accordingly, one or more embodiments may efficiently perform character input that takes privacy protection into account.